


Renovations

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a very big surprise for his hybrid boyfriend on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatstheproblembaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEN/WHATSTHEPROBLEMBABY!

“Kurt, are your eyes  _ completely  _ closed?”  

Kurt makes a chirping noise in response, his ears and tail flicking in excitement. Blaine wouldn’t let him into their room for hours, but there were all sorts of  _ noises _ and _things_ happening that Kurt needed to be part of, so Kurt spent the morning pacing the apartment and mewling at Blaine through the door in annoyance.

Blaine’s leading him into the room now, walking backwards to guide Kurt through the doorway. “You can’t see anything?”

“No.” He leans forward a bit, his nose twitching as he tries to figure out all the smells in the room.

“I see that nose going, Kurt, no cheating!” 

“I’m not! The room smells different, I can’t help it. Besides, you’re about to show me anyway, so...”

Kurt can’t see it, but he’s pretty sure Blaine’s rolling his eyes. 

He feels Blaine squeeze his hands and kiss him on the nose. “Okay, okay. Go ahead.” 

When Kurt opens his eyes, his pupils swell so large so quickly, trying to take it all in, that he has to take a second to adjust before he can actually see anything. And once he can, well… he’s glad Blaine’s resting his hands on his waist, because he’s pretty sure he could flop to the ground at any moment with how overwhelming and wonderful Blaine’s surprise is.

“Oh,  _ Blaine _ …” he purrs, his hands flexing with the need to knead as he takes a step into the room.

Blaine scratches lightly at the base of Kurt’s neck, kisses his cheek, and says, “Happy birthday, kitten.”

Their bedroom has been transformed into a cat-hybrid utopia. The mattress is at least three feet higher than it was before, resting on top of a second mattress and what appears to be a giant, carpeted cubby where their boxspring and bed frame used to be. Kurt isn’t sure if he wants to burrow into the cubby right this second or leap on top of the raised mattresses and look around.

“I know that nothing in this apartment is as high up as you’d like it to be,” Blaine shrugs. “And there aren’t enough crawl spaces for you, either. So, here’s both.” 

Kurt hops up, smirking at the little ladder now attached to the side of the bed that must be for his vertically-challenged, human boyfriend. As he sprawls across the mattress on his back and looks out at the room, he notices that he’s now laying at Blaine’s eye level. “You don’t mind having to climb up?”

“Not at all,” Blaine replies, reaching up to rub Kurt’s ears. “As long as I can visit you in your cubby sometimes.”

“Anytime,” laughs Kurt, rolling off the bed and dropping to his feet on the floor below. There’s still so much to explore in the room. Kurt makes his way over to the nearest wall and runs his fingertips across the new wallpaper that covers the lower half. As his claws catch, he realizes it’s not wallpaper, but some kind of rugged carpet material. “Oh my god,” he gasps. “Is this… a scratching post?”

“A scratching wall, actually.”

Kurt’s hands start kneading the air again. “I can? It’s safe to…?”

“Go wild.”

Kurt drops to his knees and arches his back as he claws the wall, purring with pleasure at how satisfying it is to  finally scratch the way he wants to. No one really makes scratching posts for hybrids, most people figuring that they can either use a little post like a housecat or a nail file like a human. Kurt uses nail files, but he hates their texture and they never satisfy his scratching instinct. Kurt lays down and rolls onto his side so he can rub his back against the wall. “Ohhh, this is perfect,” he moans, his purr making his voice vibrate.

Blaine just laughs, grinning down at him proudly. “You look so unbelievably cute right now.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Kurt looks around again and sees little bundles of feathers hanging underneath the desk. His pupils dilate again and his tail starts to whip against the wall.

Blaine follows his gaze. “Ah, those… It doesn’t matter how creative you are or how many interests you have and things you could be doing. You still like to hover when I’m on my laptop or trying to read. Those are as much for me as they are for you.”

Kurt snorts and rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I love feathers so much or else I might be a little offended… Is that a new chair for me, too?” He points to the big bean bag next to the desk.

“Same chair, new cover. This one’s a little thicker so your claws won’t go through it when you knead.” Blaine walks over to it and pulls a little remote and cord from behind the chair. “I made it from a heated blanket; I know sunspots are harder to find in a New York apartment. Oh, and--” He reaches behind the desk and pulls out what appears to be a large, sturdy wooden board with little drawers and boxes on the sides of it. “This is a floor desk for your sewing machine. I know it’s more comfortable for you to work on the floor instead of sitting at a table. I figured I’d let you pick which corner you want to put it in so you can organize all your design stuff the way you want it.”

Kurt shakes his head and swallows, emotions rising in his throat. He hadn’t even noticed his sewing table was missing with all the other new things going on in the room. “You really thought of everything,” he says quietly, getting up off the floor so he can go to Blaine and wrap his arms around his neck.

“Almost everything,” he answers. “Did you look inside the cubby?”

Kurt isn’t sure he’s ready for any more surprises when his heart already feels like it’s going to burst, but he drops to the floor and looks inside anyway. 

There’s a one-armed pillow lying in the center of the cubby wearing a bright blue hoodie with “DALTON ATHLETICS” across the front. It’s Kurt’s favorite sweater of Blaine’s. When Kurt pulls the pillow from under the bed, a tangy, herbal scent mixed with cedar and fabric softener washes over him, spurring him to press the pillow against his face and breathe deeply. “Oh-- oh god, is that--?”

“Catnip. And me.”

Kurt clutches the pillow, purring even harder than he has since walking into their new room, and rubs his face against it until he makes a soft crying noise and starts to sniffle. 

“Kurt, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Blaine, you’re so… ugh. How are you so… you?”

Blaine laughs, catching Kurt in his arms when he drops the pillow on the floor and throws himself at him. He rubs the small of Kurt’s back and digs his fingers in at the base of Kurt’s tail. “I wish I could’ve had all this done before we moved in, but, well… learning to live together these past few weeks hasn’t just been about coordinating sleep schedules and sharing a bathroom. I understand what you need for your space now, and how much of it was missing. The world might be built for me, but our home should be built for us.” 

“And then you just say things like that, like it’s nothing, I--”

“Shhh, kitten, please don’t cry.”

Kurt pulls back to nuzzle his cheek against Blaine’s, then kisses him on the mouth and presses their foreheads together. “I’m okay, I’m just… Thank you.” 

Blaine stays still when Kurt resumes his nuzzling, stroking Kurt’s tail as it sways contentedly behind him. 

They stay that way for a few moments, until Kurt finally calms down enough to say, “We’re taking a nap in my cubby now.”

Blaine grins, watching Kurt slip inside the dark, cozy space, then drops to his knees to crawl in after him.


End file.
